A Heart Never Forgets
by baby00333
Summary: -COMPLETE- Baby Houseman returns to Kellerman's. Has it changed? What will she find or should I say who will she find? This is my favorite movie! Please tell me what you all think.
1. Back to the Beginning

The sign _Kellerman's Ahead_ quickly caught Baby's attention. It wouldn't be long and she would be back where it all began. Two years ago she had the "time of her life". Now she was headed back. What would it be like? How had it changed? Who would still be there? Would Johnny be there? She had missed him over the years. They had that one last night together when they wowed the entire resort with their spectacular dancing. But, that night had to come to an end and she had to leave him. They lost touch when baby started Mount Holyoke. College life kept her really busy, but her heart still cared for him, she knew that.

"Almost there girls." Jake looked at Baby and Lisa through the rearview mirror. "Just rest and relaxation."

"You needed a vacation Jake. It has been two years." Marge told him as she reached to hold his hand.

"Maybe Baby will charm us with her dancing again this year." Lisa smirked as she stared out the window.

"Lisa!" Marge raised her voice. "Leave Baby alone; she was wonderful."

Baby didn't let it bother her much. She was so caught up in remembering the last time they were here. Baby looked up at the resort. It didn't look like it had changed a bit. The breath taking stone walls were more beautiful than ever as guests hurried about to unload their cars with the staff eager to help.

"There is Max!" Jake wailed as he shook Max's hand.

"Two years since you have been up on my mountain. Two years too long. Hi Marge. You look great." He said reaching out to hug Marge.

"Place looks wonderful Max, as always." Marge told him.

"Lisa, Baby, you too still look as pretty as ever." Max told the girls as Lisa's head began to get bigger with each compliment.

Baby didn't pay much attention to Max as she checked out her surroundings. "Baby, Max is talking to you." Marge interrupted Baby's daydreaming.

"Oh sorry, Hi Max." Baby returned.

"Neil will be so happy to see you." Max said as he pointed out Neil in a crowd of people. "Why don't you run over and say hi?"

"I think I might just take a look around if you don't mind first." Baby didn't really want to go see Neil. He certainly didn't make an impression on her last time. Since he was Max's grandson he thought he ran the place.

"Sure, that's fine Baby. In fact Jake why don't you and Marge join me for some coffee? I will see that the luggage gets to your room and the car is parked." Max responded.

"Sure thing Max, Lisa you coming?" Jake asked is daughter.

"Baby we will meet you at the cabin ok?" Marge told her as they all proceeded to follow Max into the dining room.

Part of Baby wanted to run and find Johnny. She had no idea if he would even be there. Who was she kidding Johnny had probably forgotten all about her. But, then she figured she must be being silly, surly Johnny couldn't forget her. She decided to walk down to the lake to get her mind off of everything. It was so peaceful out here. She missed coming to Kellerman's.

"Baby!" Baby turned to see Neil standing there.

"Hey Neil." Baby returned not happy to see him at all.

"Long times no see kid!" Neil said as he reached out to hug Baby

"Yeah it has been a while." Baby said quickly releasing herself from Neil's embrace.

"Place hasn't changed much has it?" Neil asked her as he escorted her back toward the trail that led to the main lobby.

"No it really hasn't." Baby responded half heartedly. She just wanted Neil to go away.

"Well, it sure is good to see you again. You will have to save a dance for me at the Welcome Dinner. I'm sure you can remember that I can shake a leg or two." Neil told her as he did a couple of two steps. "Say, maybe you should help me in the magic show again this year."

Baby's expression changed quickly. No way was she dancing with Neil but she sure as hell wasn't about to do that magic show again. "I don't think so Neil, magic shows really aren't my thing."

"Oh no, look at the lifeguard, looks like he is getting a little too friendly with those guests. Guess I need to go use some of my pull around her and let him know who is boss. I'll catch up with you at dinner." Without another word Neil was off to scold the lifeguard. Baby was just glad he was gone.

Her mind wondered as she reached the main dining room. She remembered the first time she saw Johnny. She was peering in the door of the main dining hall as Johnny walked in with his leather jacket across one shoulder. She knew from the moment she saw him she had to meet him. Later that night she had saw him dancing with Penny at dinner and she realized she wanted to be the one dancing in his arms. She did get her wish though, but, when the summer ended her wish ended too and her and Johnny lost contact. She cursed under her breath for letting these memories flood her head. She decided to go get ready for supper.


	2. Taken By Suprise

"Thank you all for coming this summer. We have another great season planned for you all this year. New activities, new entertainment, and a whole lot of fun. So with out further a due. Let me see everyone on the dance floor." Max said as he finished his welcome speech and walked off the stage.

"Well, Marge, ready to give it a whirl?" Jake asked as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I don't see any cute guys here this year." Lisa sighed.

"Is that all you think about?" Baby asked her.

"Forgive me if I don't have a one tract mind." Lisa smarted off at Baby as her eyes wondered around the dance hall.

"What do you mean by that?" Baby watched Lisa very carefully as she awaited her answer.

"I am not stupid Baby. I am sure that ever since we got here you have been thinking about Johnny." Lisa returned.

"No I have not!" Baby spat back knowing good and well that Lisa was right.

"Sure, Baby, whatever you say. You'll find a way to disappoint daddy while we are here, I am sure of it." Lisa shot Baby an evil look.

"Why would you say these things Lisa?" Baby questioned Lisa angrily.

"Sorry, I just have bad memories here because of Robbie. I shouldn't have jumped at you like that. I am sorry. I need some air." Lisa jumped up and hurried out the door.

Baby was sitting there alone watching everyone but her dancing when the house band began a familiar melody. Quickly the crowd parted and Baby could not believe her eyes, she about fell out of her chair. There in the middle of the crowd stood Johnny and Penny. They looked amazing together as always. She watched as Johnny twirled Penny around the dance floor. It was like no one else existed at the moment but them. Johnny had the same look on his face. The look of enjoyment he always had when he danced. She hadn't seen that look in a while. His hair was a bit longer but for the most part he looked that same. As for Penny she was still as beautiful as ever. Baby realized that Max gave Johnny his job back.

"Never fails. They like showing off don't they." Neil said as he approached Baby. "Didn't you and Johnny have a little fling one year?"

Baby knew good and well that Neil knew she had a relationship with Johnny back then. "How about a dance pretty lady?"

"I don't think so Neil." Baby returned as she continued to watch Johnny and Penny.

"Don't know what you are missing, doll." Neil said vainly. "I'll try again later."

Baby didn't even notice that Neil had walked off. She was still glued to watching Johnny and Penny. As the song ended Johnny and Penny took a quick bow and exited the dance floor. Baby could see them walk over to Max and have a quick discussion with him. After that they were out the door. They never saw Baby.

After they left it really sunk in on Baby. Her feelings for him came rushing over her again. He was here! She wanted just to run after him but something held her back. She couldn't figure out what it was.


	3. Meeting Her Past

After supper Baby took a stroll around the resort. She found the infamous _Staff Quarters: No Guests Allowed _sign. That is how it began the first time. She quietly walked toward the sound of familiar music. She made the same steps she had made before except this time she wasn't carrying a watermelon. She peered into the cabin. She didn't recognize anyone. She looked for Johnny or Penny. No sign of them yet.

"Still can't stay out of the staff quarters huh?" Baby turned around to see Billy standing behind her.

"Hey Billy!" Baby squealed as she hugged him. She was glad to see someone she knew.

"What are you doing here? You here with your family?" Billy asked her.

"Yeah, on vacation." Baby returned. "I don't recognize any of the staff."

"Yeah, most of the staff when you were last here went off to college so there is just a few of us still around." He told her smiling big.

"What?" Baby noticed Billy's big grin.

"Just good to see you." He replied as he thought to himself how sexy she had gotten.

"You too." Baby agreed.

"Wanna go in?" Bill offered?

"I don't know." She said hesitating. She peaked in again to see if Johnny was in there. She still didn't see him.

"It's like old time sake huh?" Bill asked her referring to her meeting him on the way to the staff cabin.

"Yes it is. I better get out of here before Max or Neil catches me. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Baby told Billy.

"Ah don't worry about it. You have to come party with us tonight. I know Penny and Johnny will be glad to see you." Billy returned quickly.

"Maybe another time Billy. I've got somewhere I need to go. I will see you tomorrow ok?" Baby said as she headed back down the trail.

She battled with her emotions. She wanted to see Johnny. She just had too. She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't stand it any longer. It seemed like eternity until she reached his cabin. She made it to the door and knocked. She waited for an answer. No answer came. Baby checked the door to find it unlocked. She crept in to find the cabin empty. It had the faint smell of the cologne Baby remembered clearly. He still kept it a mess, bless his heart. She looked around and everything still looked the same. Baby sat down on the bed and decided to wait on Johnny.

Thirty minutes had past when Baby decided to head back to her cabin. As she exited Johnny's cabin she heard a familiar voice coming from around the side of the cabin.

"Alright. See you guys in a few." She recognized Johnny's voice. She waited patiently on the steps. Her heart began to race. She was finally going to get to see him.

"Don't be late Castle." One of the guys called back as Johnny made it to his front steps.

Johnny looked up to see Baby standing in front of him. "Baby?" Johnny glanced at Baby's beautiful face. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey Johnny." Baby wailed as she waited for Johnny to hug her.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" He stuttered as he asked her. His brown hair gleamed in the moonlight.

"I'm here with my family. Aren't you happy to see me?" Baby asked as her heart beats calmed down.

"Well, yeah, here come in, come in." Johnny brushed past her to open his door for her.

As Baby walked in she stopped in front of him. "Don't I get a hug?"

Johnny still in shock that Baby was there reached out for her and pulled her close. "You betcha!" Her body felt the same up against his.

"I have missed you." Baby said hugging Johnny tightly.

"I can't believe you are here." Johnny said with a smile as he offered her a place to sit down.

Baby could tell that Johnny was nervous. "I thought you would be happy to see me?" Baby watched Johnny closely. He was so gorgeous. His hair gently swept across his face.

"Oh I am. I'm just surprised. How have you been? You look good" He told her smiling again.

"Thanks you do too. I have been good I guess. What about you?" Baby returned.

"Can't complain. I guess you see Max gave me my job back." Johnny took a seat on his bed.

"Yeah, I saw you and Penny dancing at dinner. You both still look great out there." Baby said joining Johnny on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess we still got it in us, huh? I owe my job to your father." Johnny told her as his eyes finally made contact with Baby's.

"Really, I had no idea. What did he do?" Baby wanted to reach out for Johnny's hand, but she resisted.

"He talked to Max and told him he thought I deserved my job back. Your daddy is a great man." Johnny said with a big smile across his face. "I just can't believe you are here."

"That's great Johnny. You are a great dancer. Max needs you." Baby leaned in closer to Johnny.

"I am sorry I didn't call—" Baby stopped Johnny in mid sentence.

"It's ok. I know you were probably to busy to call." Baby looked toward the floor. She knew that Johnny probably had plenty of opportunities to call. Who was she kidding, she could have called too. Baby could feel the room growing tense.

"So ah, how long you here for?" Johnny asked her fidgeting.

"Till whenever Daddy decides to head home I guess." Baby watched Johnny's fidgeting closely.

"What about school?" Johnny asked.

"Mount Holyoke." Baby returned. "I will be a junior next year."

"You're really making something of yourself, huh?" Johnny said turning to Baby. "Unlike me."

"You have made something of yourself, Johnny. You are an incredible dancer. You have a great talent." Baby told him as she finally reached for his hand.

Johnny watched Baby pull his hand into hers as he spoke, "I thought about you a lot."

"I missed you." Baby said quietly as she was inches away from him.

Johnny pulled her to him for a tight embrace. "I missed you too."

They just held there for what seemed like ages just holding each other until Johnny broke the embrace and looked at Baby. "You _really_ look good."

"Thank you. Have I changed any?" Baby asked as she gently stroked his hand.

"Still the same Baby just a little older." He told her as he rose to his feet and walked to what looked like a little refrigerator. She watched as Johnny poured him a drink of whisky.

"Pour me one." Baby said as she watched him. She took a good look at Johnny. He was still looked great in those black pants.

"Since when do you like whisky?" He asked her shocked by her last words.

"I have changed some." She winked at him sweetly.

"Guess, I haven't seen that side of you yet." He said picking at her.

"You ever think about what we could have had Johnny?" Baby said as watching Johnny walk back to her.

"Baby," Johnny handed her the drink and kneeled down in front of Baby and turned her face to his. "You and I had something wonderful. You made me the person I am today. I am thankful for that and the time we shared. I wanted to make us work. But both of us just got so busy we both played a part in us losing touch."

Baby nodded her heard in agreement. She knew it was both of their faults.

"Seeing you here on my doorstep, it just flew me for a loop. Then all of our memories came flooding into my head. It's just a lot to take in." Johnny told her.

"I'm sure it is." Baby told him as she took a sip of her drink.

"Look I really need to get to the party. All the staff is having a party to kick off the season." Johnny said as she glanced down at this watch. "I was supposed to be there at ten"

"Yeah, I saw Billy outside the party." Baby told him as she rose to her feet chugging back her drink

"Good ole Billy." Johnny said as he watched Baby down the drink. "My favorite cuz!"

"Yeah he was surprised to see me." Baby responded as she wondered why he wasn't inviting her along.

"I bet he was. I know I am." He said jokingly only to notice that Baby wasn't showing any signs of humor. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow okay? I just really need to get down there." Johnny walked toward the door.

Baby smiled a fake smile softly at Johnny "Sure thing."

Johnny watched Baby's expression change. "Baby, I am sorry."

Baby walked to the door. She tried to fight her tears. Something wasn't right and she knew it. She turned to him, "Don't apologize."

"Baby, look at me." Johnny approached her and slid his arm around her waist like old times.

"It s ok really. You need to get to the party." Baby sighed as she opened the door.

Johnny let his arm fall from around Baby. "We will talk more tomorrow ok? I promise."

Baby looked up at Johnny. "Yeah ok."

"I'm booked with lessons all day tomorrow. I will meet up with you some time okay." Johnny hoped that Baby would have no objections.

"Yeah sure." Baby replied as she watched him closely

"Okay, see ya."

She couldn't understand why Johnny didn't ask her to go. That was where she had met his after all. Something was different about Johnny she just couldn't pin point it. All she wanted to do was just hug and kiss Johnny but, he never tried to kiss her. She wasn't quite ready to head to the cabin. She knew it was late but she just decided to take a stroll by the lake.


	4. Johnnys Got a Choice

"Johnny what took you so long?" Penny said as Johnny walked up to her.

"Sorry I got caught up." He told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a great party. Guess this means it's going to be a great year." Penny said as she pulled Johnny onto the dance floor.

Penny wrapped her arms around Johnny as they both started moving to the beat. "I got a problem." Johnny said as he dipped Penny.

"I'm afraid to ask." Penny said as she was pulled back up to Johnny.

"Baby is here." He told her.

Penny stopped dancing and looked Johnny straight in the face. "What are you going to do?"

Johnny pulled Penny outside. He leaned against the railing of the old porch. "I have no idea."

"Have you seen her yet?" Penny asked.

Johnny sighed. "Yes."

"What happened?" Penny questioned Johnny carefully.

Johnny turned to look out at the moon. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. "She was standing on my door step when I got to my cabin."

"What did she say when she seen you." Penny knew that Johnny still cared a lot about Baby.

"We just talked. I told her I would meet her tomorrow some time." He said as he looked at Penny.

Penny decided not to say anything back when she seen Billy walking toward them with three beers.

"Hey guys. Wanna beer?" He offered holding them in the air.

Johnny took one from Billy's hands before he dropped it. "Thanks cuz."

"Penny?" He offered her one next.

"No thanks Billy." She replied.

"Hey you guys seen Baby?" He asked them both. "She is here this season."

"Yeah, I saw her." Johnny replied as he popped the top off his beer.

"That gonna mess things up for you?" Billy nudged Johnny in the side smirking. "She looks good don't she Johnny."

"Yeah, she does." Johnny responded quickly.

"Well, I hate to run but Lisa is floating around here somewhere and I am dying to find her." With a quick wave Billy was gone.

Penny took a step closer to Johnny. "What does this mean?"

"Penny, I don't know. Damn it!" Johnny said as he hit the side of the railing with is fist.

"You gotta be careful. Stay away from her." Penny told him as she reached out to check his fist.

"I don't know if I can Penny." Johnny took a quick sip of his beer. "What am I gonna do?"

Penny could see the confusion in his eyes. "So she came and found you right?"

"Yeah, I arrived home to find her on my door steps. Oh it was so good to see her Penny, so good. When I hugged her it triggered everything inside of me again." Johnny looked down at his feet. "You know it has been two years since we talked. I never thought I would see her again."

"And now here she is huh?" Penny wished she could make this conversation easier for Johnny.

"Yeah, here she is." Johnny chugged the rest of his beer. "I am so nervous around her like a little kid. All I want to do is wrap my arms around her and kiss the hell out of her."

"Johnny you can't jeopardize your job." Penny said again just this time sternly. "Don't get me wrong I love Baby to death but Max is really cracking down on us getting involved with the guests."

"Just her being back here has my head spinning. I have never met anyone like Baby." Johnny said leaning back against the railing again.

"What if Max finds out Baby was at you cabin?" Penny said worried.

"My ass is grass." Johnny sighed.

"Just use your head Johnny that is all I am trying to say." Penny told him.

"I just don't know what to do?" Johnny sighed again.

"You still care about Baby?" Penny asked as Johnny's expression changed.

Max had really cracked down on the staff. They were not to socialize with the guests in any other way than professionally. If a staff member got involved with a guest they would be fired on the spot. Max was gracious for giving Johnny his job back but he told him he had one more time to screw up and he would be gone for good.

"You know I do." He answered.

Penny just shook her head. "Well, you do what you think is right. Just watch out for the consequences. You know Neil is watching you like a hawk."

"I know, I know. He is looking for any reason to have me fired. I have never been more confused in my life."

"I am behind you on what ever you decide." Penny said as she hugged Johnny tightly.

Johnny held on close to Penny. She was a great friend to him. He thanked God for her everyday.

"She just does something to me when I am around her." He said breaking the embrace.

"I know I could see it in you especially when you and she danced the final dance that year. I think you love her." Penny told him with a little smirk.

"I don't know Penny, I really don't know. I just can't get fired. I need this job." He said sounding frustrated again.

"We all do!" Penny agreed. "Why didn't you keep in contact with her?"

"Penny," Johnny continued. "It was hard being away from her, really hard. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her and not be able to touch her or even see her."

"Do you love her?" This time Penny flat out asked him.

Love, Johnny had never spoken those words to anyone before. He knew what love was but he had never been in love. Could he be in love with Baby? Was Baby the one he could fall in love with? "I don't know, maybe."

"Listen to your heart ok." Penny said looking Johnny dead in the eyes.

"I better get back to the cabin." Johnny said as he chunked his beer bottle over the railing and into the lake.

"Just be careful Johnny." She told him as she patted his arm.

"Thanks for listening to me and helping me." Johnny said as he kissed her hand.

"Don't think I was much help. If you see Baby tell her I can't wait to see her." Penny said straight faced as she pulled her hand to walk away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Could he love Baby? . He wasn't sure. His mind was totally confused. He recalled the time him and Baby first made love and how she told him "I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I'm with you." Those words cut through him every time he thought about them. He had never felt the way he felt for Baby before her. Knowing she was here could he just not see her?


	5. Paths Always Cross

Baby glanced at her watch and seen that it was almost 11:30 p.m. She didn't realize she had been out here at the lake for over an hour and a half. She had just been sitting there collecting all her thoughts. She just couldn't get her mind off Johnny.

"Dangerous to be out this time of night." Baby turned around to see Johnny standing there.

"Figured you would still be at the party." Baby told him as she tried to hide her big grin.

"Just wasn't really in the partying mood I guess." Johnny reached for a chair and pulled it across the sand and placed it next to Baby's.

"Moonlight is pretty when it reflects off the water." Baby said as she noticed how close Johnny was.

"Yeah, it is." Johnny told her as he turned to Baby. "Almost as pretty as you."

"Thank you." Baby spoke as she watched him closely.

"Billy thinks you look pretty good." Johnny teased her.

"I don't care what Billy thinks." Baby asserted. "He likes Lisa anyway or he used too."

"Trust me he still does. He went off looking for her tonight." Johnny said looking back over the lake.

"What made you come out here?" Baby asked him very questionably.

"Just to think I guess. You?" He asked in return.

"The same." Baby agreed. "What are you thinking about?"

Johnny knew he was thinking about her. Could he be with her again and Max not find out? "You."

Baby's heart felt like it skipped a beat. "What about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Johnny sighed sarcastically.

"Tell me." Baby pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

"In time." Johnny teased again. "In time."

Baby watched Johnny closely. She almost couldn't take her eyes off of him. She longed just to touch him in anyway she could. "Guess you will never know what I was thinking about then."

"That's fair I guess." Johnny shot back at her with a smile. "So, helping Neil with the magic show this year?"

"Are you crazy? No way am I doing that again." Baby informed him.

"But, he was your little manager boyfriend." Johnny returned poking her in the side.

"Now you need to stop. It wasn't even like that and you know it." Baby told him giving him a devilish grin.

"Yeah, I know. You had your eyes on someone else didn't you?" Johnny reached for her hand and gently held it.

"I guess I did." Baby said as she relaxed her hand in Johnny's.

Johnny turned to face her again. "Spending time with a poor boy from Philly."

"And loving every minute of it." Baby leaned closer to Johnny.

"Quite tempting as it is to stay here with you, I think you need to get back to your cabin. It's getting pretty late." Johnny said breaking his stare.

"Yeah, I guess I better." Baby agreed. "Will I still see you around tomorrow?"

"Of course you will." Johnny said pulling Baby up from her chair.

As Baby stood up she was inches away from Johnny. She longed for him to kiss her. "Good."

Johnny and Baby quickly said their goodbyes and she headed for her cabin. She had hoped that Johnny would kiss her before she left but he didn't. She got that old feeling being around him again. He just made her feel complete. Even after the two years she still knew she had feelings for him, there was no denying that.

"You're almost late." Penny said as Johnny reached the dance studio the next morning.

"I know. My nine o'clock in there?" Johnny asked kissing Penny on the cheek.

"Luckily they are running late too." Penny told him.

"Good." Johnny responded trying to get everything ready for his lesson.

"So?" Penny said as she walked over to Johnny.

"So, what?" Johnny said trying to act oblivious to what she was referring too.

"Johnny, what did you decide? I worried about you all night." Penny said looking concerned.

Johnny shook his head. "I ran into her again last night."

"Where? What happened?" Penny asked him.

"I saw her at the lake and we talked for a while." Johnny told her trying to make her understand.

"Did anyone see you?" Penny asked Johnny.

"Don't think so."

"Johnny," Penny couldn't understand him. "You are playing with fire again."

"You seen Max this morning?" Johnny asked her.

"No I haven't. I think he is up at the main house though." Penny tried to remember.

"Well, trust me I will handle this." Johnny assured her. "I just have to concentrate on keeping my job for the summer."

"What about after summer?" Penny asked. "Don't you want to come back here next year?"

"Penny, I want to get out of here and do something better ya know." Johnny confided in her. "I like it here but, I don't want to do this forever. I love to dance but I don't want to do it here anymore."

"Are you going to see Baby?" Penny asked him watching his eyes.

"I want to." Johnny shot back at her.

"Don't you lead her on Johnny." Penny said hatefully.

"I'm not. Tell me what the hell to do then!" Johnny's voice was beginning to sound harsh.

"Look don't yell at me. I am just trying to help you." Penny quickly told him.

Johnny knew he shouldn't have yelled at Penny but he just didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Baby but he couldn't lose his job. "I'm sorry."

Penny looked up to see Johnny's appointment walking in the door. "Look I will talk to you later."


	6. Seeing Penny

"How did you girls sleep?" Jakes asked the girls over breakfast.

"I slept fine. Why don't you ask Baby how she slept?" Lisa said giving Baby a weird look.

"Baby, what does she mean by that?" Jakes asked Baby sipping on his orange juice.

Baby couldn't believe Lisa just done that. She had planned to tell her Daddy about last night but not now. Now she knew she had to. "I was out late with Johnny.

Jake gave Baby a solemn look. "We going to have problems again this summer?"

"Jake, lets not start, okay." Marge said trying to stop an argument from happening. "Baby's a big girl and can make her own decisions."

"No daddy." Baby sighed.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Jake asked her eyeing her closely.

"I thought you liked Johnny now." Baby slumped back in her chair.

"I admitted I was wrong about Johnny. I apologized to him. But, Baby you have to understand no man will be worthy of you in my eyes." He gave her a little smile.

Baby seen the change in her father. "Thank you daddy."

After breakfast Baby went out for a peaceful walk to Penny's cabin. She replayed last night over and over again in her head. She could tell that Johnny had changed somehow but she couldn't figure out what was different about it. But, she knew there was still a connection between them, there was no denying that. She didn't know what the future would hold for her and Johnny but she was willing to find out.

Baby knocked on Penny's door.

"Baby!" Penny said as he opened her door and invited her in.

"Hey Penny." Baby said reaching out to hug her.

"Johnny told me you were here. It is great to see you." Penny told her as they both took a seat.

"I know you too. Can't believe it has been two years." Baby noticed Penny hadn't changed a bit.

"I know I bet a lot has changed. How's your dad?" Penny asked.

"He is good. He stays busy all the time. I know he would love to see you." Baby told Penny.

"I would like to see him again. He is a wonderful man." Penny said remembering all he did for her. "I think he saved my life."

"Yeah he is great that's for sure." Baby responded. "You been ok?"

"Yeah, I have been great. Things are really going great for me. I have met an amazing man Baby. I never thought I could be this happy." Penny said reaching to show Baby a picture of him.

"I am glad to hear that Penny. Not all men are like Robbie. There are still good ones around." Baby told her.

"His name is Rick. He is the lifeguard here. I met him last summer. He is so great Baby." Penny said as her face lit up with happiness.

Lifeguard? Baby's mind wondered back to when she was by the lake and ran into Neil. He had made the comment that the life guard was getting to friendly with a guest. Surly that couldn't have been Rick.

"What is it Baby?" Penny could tell Baby was in deep thought about something.

"Oh, nothing. Just off in space I guess." Baby said trying not to give herself away.

"I have to walk up to the main house to see what my schedule is. Wanna walk with me?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, sure I can."

"I heard you seen Johnny last night." Penny told her as they walked toward the main house. .

"Yeah, I did. It was like old times." Baby said with a smile remembering all that happened last night.

"Yeah he told me at the party. Said he was floored to see you." Penny responded.

"I am sure he was. I was so nervous about seeing him again and I think he was feeling the same way." Baby said as the main house was in sight.

"Great here comes little boss man." Penny glanced Neil' way.

"Ladies. Good Morning." Neil started. "Penny don't you have work to do?"

"Sure." Penny rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Talk to you later Baby."

After Penny walked off I turned to Neil, "Don't you think that was a little rude."

"Baby, you don't know anything about running a resort." Neil tried to put his arm around Baby but, she resisted.

"Just be a little nicer to the help. That's all I am saying." Baby tried to make Neil understand.

"Look Baby, let me run things ok." Neil returned. "Are you up for some crochet?"


	7. People Get Hurt

"Hey Max. What are you doing here?" Johnny asked him as he exited the dance studio. Max never comes to the dance studio.

"We need to talk." Max informed him.

"Now? I was just off to grab lunch." He said in a rush.

"Now!" Max told him sternly.

"What is it?" Johnny wondered what Max could want

"Seems Neil saw you and Baby Houseman down by the lake last night." Max said "What are the rules Johnny?"

Johnny looked at Max cautiously. "We were just talking Max."

"Since I can't prove anything was going on, I am going to give you a warning Johnny. Just one warning. If I catch you with Baby again, you're fired." Max watched confusion set in on Johnny.

"You never said we couldn't talk to the guests." Johnny said trying to stand up to Max.

"For you, not even talking. You stay away from Baby Houseman. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Johnny replied very uneasy.

"I mean it Johnny." Max hesitated. "I was kind enough to give you your job back but I will not tolerate this again!"

"I got it!" Johnny returned.

"Good." Max told him. He saw Johnny's demeanor change. "Go get lunch."

Johnny was furious after Max walked off. He wouldn't even let him talk to Baby. Max had it out for him. He knew that. How was he not going to see Baby?

Nighttime had fallen and Baby still hadn't heard from Johnny. Wonder what could be keeping him. Surely he wouldn't be having lessons this late. But, Baby figured he had a good enough reason so she tried not to worry about it much.

After dinner Baby started to wonder again what was holding Johnny up. He had told her he would look for her. Where was he? She decided to head out for his cabin.

"Max really has it out for me." Johnny said throwing his jacket onto the bed. "He wants me to mess up."

"So Neil saw you and Baby last night at the lake?" Penny asked trying to get everything straight.

"I can't have anything to do with Baby or I am out of here." Johnny said with anger in his voice.

"Johnny I am sorry. What are you going to do?" Penny walked over to hug Johnny.

"No idea Penny." Johnny answered. "What do I tell Baby?"

"The truth."

"After last night Penny, how do I do that?" Johnny knew after seeing Baby last night he couldn't stay away.

"You just tell her you can't see her." Penny asserted as she looked Johnny dead in the eye.

Johnny knew he needed this job till he could get out of here. "I just hate to do that."

"What other option do you have? Neil or Max will find out if you start seeing Baby. They are watching you like a hawk." Penny watched confusion set in on Johnny once again.

Johnny walked to the record player and loaded a couple of records into the record player. "I guess I just have to stay away from her." It killed Johnny to say that.

"How do you know Baby still feels the same way about you?" Penny asked.

"I can just tell. I can't explain how, but I can just tell." He assured her.

There was a knock at the door. Johnny wondered who it could be this late. He opens it to see Baby standing there.

"Thought you were going to come find me after lessons?" Baby said as she walked into the room noticing Penny was there.

Before Johnny would reply Penny spoke. "I will leave you too alone. I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will see you in the morning." Johnny said as he opened the door for Penny.

"Bye Baby." Penny walked out the door and turned to face Johnny and whispered. "Be careful."

Johnny winked at Penny as she headed off for her cabin. Johnny took a quick look around outside and headed back in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Baby said as Johnny took a seat across from Baby.

"Nah, we were just killing time." Johnny could feel an awkward feeling creeping up on him.

"Why didn't you look for me? Did something come up?" Baby wondered since it was really late.

"I just lost track of time." Johnny lied. He didn't know what to tell her.

"Oh, I see. How did you lessons go?" Baby asked him not really believing his answer.

"They went ok." Johnny said as he started to fidget.

Baby noticed something wasn't quite right with Johnny. "Johnny is something wrong?"

Johnny rose to his feet and walked to his little fridge and pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured him a glass. "Want one?"

Baby shook her head no as she asked Johnny again what was wrong.

Johnny walked back and took his seat again. He took a couple sips of his drink before answering. "Neil saw us together last night by the lake and told Max. Max stopped me at lunch today and told me to stay away from you." Johnny really didn't want to tell her that.

"So that is why you didn't look for me?" Baby questioned him closely.

"Yeah, he said if I was seen with you again he would fire me in a heartbeat." Johnny tried not to make eye contact with Baby. "He really has it out for me."

"Oh!" Baby sighed.

Johnny noticed a hint of hurt in Baby's tone. "I can' lose my job Baby."

He had to admit to himself how beautiful Baby looked tonight. He just hated to see hurt across her face for any reason. What else was he supposed to do? He needed this job for the rest of the summer. That is all there is to it.

Baby just looked at him. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about her anymore. He hadn't even tried to kiss her or anything. Maybe he was taking the easy way out. "So you were going to leave me hanging tonight?"

Baby rose to her feet and Johnny finally turned his head to look up at her. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Baby started, "Oh that's original."

Johnny noticed a hint of sarcasm in Baby's voice. "What do you want me to do Baby? What are you expecting from me? Tell me!" Johnny rose to his feet again to refill his drink.

"Do what you feel is right. I don't expect anything from you." Baby smarted off as she walked toward the door. "I better get going. Have a great summer."

Johnny knew she needed to go but he really didn't want her too. "You don't know how many times I thought about you over these past two years."

Baby had already reached the door by then as she turned to face him. "Johnny don't-"

Johnny stopped her in mid sentence as he walked over to her. "With every breath I thought of you."

Tears were slowly streaming down Baby's face now, and before she could wipe them away Johnny had already slipped his arms around Baby's waist and pulled her in a passionate kiss. It was a kiss that had hid itself entirely to long. Neither of them wanted to pull apart but Johnny knew he need to. "I am sorry Baby, I just can't."

Baby literally froze in her place. How could he say that after the kiss they both just shared?

Johnny walked to the other side of the room and stared out the window. "As bad as it kills me not to, I just can't."

"You know you told me that you had never had anyone stand up for you the way I did about the Shumockers. Why won't you stand up for me? You even fussed at me because I didn't tell my father about us well, you know what Johnny, I don't see you running off to Max and telling him I am your girl no matter what the consequences." Baby's waited to hear a response from Johnny but she never got one. He didn't even turn around.

So with that Baby turned and walked out of his cabin.

After Baby had left Johnny sat in his room in silence and thought hard about Baby's last words. She was right and he knew that. How could he stand up to Max? There was no way Max would take it lightly. It killed him to let Baby walk out his door tonight.

Days went by and Baby had no contact with Johnny. Baby never went near the staff quarter or the dance studio. She felt it best to stay away completely. She tried to preoccupy her time with the outdoor activities and events.

Johnny on the other hand kept busy with dance lessons and evening shows. He would always look for Baby to be sitting in the audience at the evening shows but she was never there. He just wished he could see her. It wasn't easy for him at all. His mind raced back to those famous words "Nobody puts Baby in the corner." That night was the most important night of his life.


	8. Penny in Trouble

Johnny had almost reached his cabin when Billy came running up to him. "Johnny you got to come quick man."

"What it is?" Johnny exclaimed.

"Penny, cuz, lets go."

Johnny followed Billy all the way to Penny's cabin. His heart raced at the thought of something happening to Penny.

Billy wouldn't tell him anything till he got there. "It's bad cuz, bad."

Johnny opened Penny's door to find her crouched down against her closet door. Her face was bloody and her eyes were black and blue. "Penny, God, what happened?" Johnny lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

"Its Rick, he beat her up man." Billy said as Johnny examined the wounds on Penny's face.

"That bastard!" Johnny yelled.

Penny reached out for Johnny and just lost her composure. She began to cry heavily. "I am sorry Johnny."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong." Johnny comforted Penny the best he can. "Now tell me what happened."

"I caught him Johnny. I caught him with Vivian Pressman." She paused for to wipe the tears from her face. "I freaked out, I started yelling and screaming and he just hit me. Several times."

Johnny remembered Vivian Pressman _The Bungalow Bunny_. "I'm gonna kill him." Johnny's anger was overwhelming him.

"He is gone Johnny. He packed everything up and he is gone." Penny muffled out.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Johnny insisted. "I can get Baby's daddy."

"No, Johnny, no doctors. I will be okay really. I just don't need to let Max find out about this." Penny said concerned.

"If I ever find him!" Johnny shook his head in disbelief. He had always promised Penny he would never let anything happen to her and he didn't protect her from this one.

"We will make sure Max doesn't find out. I will get Roxy to cover your dance lessons till your bruises go away. We'll, just tell Max you are sick or something." Billy told Penny.

"Thanks Billy, hopefully it won't take too long for a black eye and a busted lip to heal." Penny couldn't believe that Rick had done this to her. She thought he loved her and she surly loved him.

"What about the Sheldrake?" Billy asked almost forgetting that Johnny and Penny do that every year.

Penny began to cry softly "I am sure as fired."

"Penny we will figure this out. Surly one of the other girls can do the Mambo with me." Johnny racked his brain to figure out who could replace Penny.

"What about Baby, I am sure she remembers the steps." Billy pointed out putting his two cents in.

Johnny mind for a minute flashed back the last conversation him and Baby had. "Forget it, Baby won't do it." Johnny knew Baby wouldn't have anything to do with him.

"She would do anything to help Penny out, you know that. Just ask her." Billy insisted. Billy was unaware of Baby and Johnny's situation.

"It's hopeless, I am screwed." Penny held a mirror up to examine her bruises. "I look awful."

"Penny, don't you ever say that about yourself! We will figure this out I promise." He leaned over to hug Penny tightly.

"Look cuz, just ask Baby." Billy said again.

"Look, Billy, drop it about Baby." Johnny said sternly as he gently rocked Penny back and forth.


	9. Feelings Become Clear

Baby wasn't real hungry for dinner but she went anyway. She would do anything to get her mind off of Johnny. But, her mind would still wonder back to missing him, she just couldn't help it.

"Come this way dear, I want you to meet Jake Houseman and his family." Baby looked up to see Max standing by their table with Jenny.

"Jenny, this man right here saved your granddad's life." Max said patting Jake on the back.

"Nothing could keep you down Max." Jake said chuckling.

"Jenny, this is his wife Marge, and his two lovely daughters Lisa and Baby." Max began pointing each of them out. "And this is my granddaughter Jenny."

Jenny admittedly made eye contact with Baby. She seemed like a sweet girl.

"Nice to meet you Jenny, would ya'll like to join us for dinner?" Marge asked as Jenny greeted them all with smiles.

"We just dropped by to say hello. I have to go find me a new lifeguard." Max answered back

Baby thought the lifeguard was Rick. "Mr. Kellerman, what happened to the old lifeguard?"

"He was Baby, but he just up and quit on me. It was so sudden I didn't see it coming. I just have to get someone in here by tomorrow for lessons." Max shook his head. "Excuse me for a moment.

As Max walked off Baby glanced out the doorway and seen Billy there motioning frantically for her to come out there. "Mom, Dad, I am quite tired. Think I might turn in early."

"Everything ok, hunny?" Marge asked as Baby rose to her feet and pushed in her chair.

"Everything is fine. I will see you guys in the morning." She kissed her mom and dad on the cheek and headed out the door.

Billy had a weird look on his face. "What is it Billy?"

"Figured you might want to know that Rick beat Penny up." Billy said quietly so no one would hear.

"Is she ok? Do I need to get my father?" Baby asked quickly ready to go get her father.

"No, she doesn't want any doctors. Maybe you should go see her." Billy insisted.

"Yeah, I will. You coming?" Baby asked Billy.

"I got to stay here and get the music ready for the dance. You go ahead." Billy replied.

Baby made her way to Penny's cabin. Rick should pay for hurting Penny. Baby thought a lot of Penny and would never won't anything to happen to her. Penny has a big heart and just wants to love someone who will love her back. Then Baby's mind switched back over to Johnny, but, her concentration on that was quickly out of her mind when she arrived at Penny's cabin.

Baby gently knocked on the door and heard Penny faintly tell her to come in.

Baby noticed Johnny and Penny both sitting in the room. Penny was on the bed and Johnny was in the chair next to her. She noticed Penny's face all black and blue. "Are you okay?"

Johnny rose to his feet when he seen Baby. Baby began to get a little nervous.

"Yes, I will be fine. Don't worry about me." Penny told her as her and Baby hugged.

"There anything I can do? You sure you don't need a doctor." Baby asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"She won't let us get one for her." Johnny answered for her as he sat back down. "She is afraid Max will find out.

"We can make sure Max never finds out." Baby assured her as she glanced quickly at Johnny and then looked away.

"This is so embarrassing. Seems like all the bad stuff happens to me." Penny sighed heavily.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. Everything will be ok." Baby said holding her hand.

"I wish I could be so positive all the time like you." Penny told Baby.

Baby watched Penny begin to cry again and Johnny quickly consoled her. He was so good to Penny.

"We are gonna get Roxy to cover for her for a couple of days." Johnny glanced at Baby.

"That's good." Baby replied. "See everything will be okay."

"Yeah but there is one problem." Penny responded as she looked at Baby closely.

"I'm sure we can fix it." Baby said positively "What is it?"

Penny looked over at Johnny and nodded for him to tell Baby. "We dance at the Sheldrake day after tomorrow. She can't go looking like this and you remember what will happen if we cancel."

Baby remembered that if they canceled they would lose this summers salary and next years gig. "Someone has got to fill in."

Penny glanced back at Baby and gave her a look and Baby knew exactly what that look meant. "No!"

"Baby please, you are the only one who can do it." Penny pleaded with her.

"Can't someone else do it?" Baby responded taken back by Penny's wishes.

"Told you she wouldn't do it." Johnny said sarcastically.

Baby rolled her eyes at that remark. "I just don't think I would be the best person for the job."

Penny knew she was saying this because of Johnny. "Please, put your feelings a side for Johnny and do it for me. Baby I am desperate. I will be forever grateful."

Baby could hear the desperation in Penny's voice. Baby would do anything in her power to help Penny. She just wasn't sure if she could do this. Could she dance with Johnny again?

"Do it for Penny, Baby. You are a great dancer." Johnny said not making eye contact with Baby.

Baby wrestled with her emotions. It would be hard to be around Johnny being that close to him. But, she knew Penny needed her help. Baby looked at the floor in deep thought and finally said "Okay."

Penny shot up to quickly to hug Baby. "Thank you, thank you. I owe everything to you."

"I will let you guys talk for a while." Baby said getting up to leave. "I should get back to my cabin."

Penny smiled again at Baby. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. You just get better." Baby told her. "I will see ya'll tomorrow."

"See ya." Johnny called after her.

Baby stepped outside into the cool night air. She took a deep breath and leaned up against the side of the cabin. How was she going to do this?

"Baby." Johnny was walking out the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Baby didn't say a word as Johnny walked toward her. "Thank you for helping Penny."

"Well, just remember I am helping Penny and that is it. I am not doing this for you." Baby said sternly. She watched Johnny's eyes focus in on hers.

"I know that you are doing this to help me too." Johnny inched closer to Baby.

Baby knew she was doing this to help him too but she didn't want him to know that. "It's for Penny, Johnny."

"You remember the steps?" He asked her.

"For the most part I do. Shouldn't be a problem." She returned as her heart was trying to beat out of her chest.

"Should we practice?" Johnny offered. He wanted to reach out for Baby so bad he couldn't stand it.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Neil or Max might see us?" Baby raised one eye brow as she waited for his answer.

"We just got to be careful." Johnny told her. "Come to my cabin with me."

"Johnny, are you crazy?" Baby asked him smirking. She noticed the serious looks he had on his face. He just stared at her.

"I don't care anymore." Johnny grabbed Baby by the hand and pulled her along.

"You're not afraid on anyone seeing me here?" Baby asked as they walked into the cabin.

"I guess you got to learn to take risks every now and then." Johnny told her as he motioned for her to sit down.

"So why are you risking your job now?" Baby watched Johnny reach and grab a couple of records from the middle of the stack and load them into the record player.

"Cause we both need to help Penny and I just-." Johnny's sentence trailed off as he took a seat too. He had to tell her how he felt about her. It was killing him not to be around her.

"Taking a risk for Penny but you couldn't take a risk for me?" Baby said snooty.

"Baby, it's not like that at all." Johnny felt himself become very uneasy at that point. "I am doing it for you too."

"How is that?" Baby sneered back at Johnny.

Johnny's emotions were twirling around in his head. He knew he couldn't be without Baby. "You are an imaging woman Baby and I don't know where I would be right now if I hadn't met you two years ago."

There was an ire silence in the room. The music was playing but there was no speaking for what seemed liked forever. Finally Baby broke the silence but all she could say was, "You would have been fine without me."

Johnny didn't get the response he was hoping for. He really didn't know what kind of response he wanted from Baby but he knew that what he got was a negative one. Baby can't forgive him for being a coward. "I would be lost."

"What are you trying to say?" Baby asked him in a soft voice this time.

"Baby I-" Johnny stopped in mid sentence as he noticed the song playing on the record player. How could he forget that song? It was the song him and Baby first made love to, _Cry to Me._ He glanced over at Baby and then was fully aware that she recognized it too.

"I better go." Baby said trying to hold back the tears as she headed for the door.

At that moment Johnny realized that he wanted to hold Baby in his arms. He just wanted to hold Baby all night.

"Wait." Johnny rose to his feet and motioned for Baby to come to him. He watched her hesitate at first only to give in to the temptation. As she made it to him Johnny reached for her arms and placed them around his neck. He followed by putting his hands at the small of her back. He could feel how tense Baby was. He began to rock his hips against Baby's as she slowly began to follow. He looked up at her face and seen the tears streaming down. He wiped her tears away only to return his hand to her back then bend her into a dip.

It was like the first time she had danced with him to this song all over again. His tight embrace was so comforting and so familiar. Baby rocked her hips harder against Johnny's as she felt Johnny's hands slowly slide to her sides. She looked up to look at Johnny only to find his lips crashing onto hers. Baby didn't resist him. She moved her hands across Johnny's chest as he kissed down her neck. Their bodies rocked back in forth in rhythm with each other. Passion was slowly creeping up on them both.

"Stay." He whispered as he lifted Baby off her feet and gently laid her down on the bed.

"You don't have to ask." Baby reached up to pull him down to her.

His lips captured hers again this time more passionately. He quickly shed himself and her of their clothes.

"Morning sleepy head." Johnny said as he kissed down the side of Baby's neck.

"Good morning." Baby returned as she looked over and noticed Johnny was fully dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I hate to get up and run out but I got a lesson in ten minutes." He told her kissing her on the nose. "Stay as long as you like."

"Will I see you later?" Baby asked him as she slipped her shirt on.

"I am pretty booked up with lessons, but, wild horses couldn't keep me away." He responded. "Last night was incredible."

"Yes, it was. Now get out of here before your late and Max fires you again." Baby joked as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"See ya." Johnny said as he was out the door.

Baby just smiled as she watched him from out of the window. She couldn't believe she was back here again in Johnny's arms.


	10. Getting Ready

"Shoulders back. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Still got it in ya huh?" Johnny twirled Baby around his cabin as they rehearsed for the Sheldrake.

"Only because I had a great teacher." Baby said she wowed him with her spectacular movements.

Johnny loved dancing with Baby again. They just moved it rhythm so good together. They knew each others movements to a "T".

"I gotta take a break." Johnny pulled away from Baby and cut the record player off. "I need something to drink. Want anything?"

"No I am fine." She watched Johnny fix himself a glass of water.

"You gonna to do the lift?" Johnny asked her as he took a sip of his water.

Baby glanced out the window and noticed Neil coming toward Johnny's cabin. "Oh, no Neil."

Johnny walked over to the window and looked out. "Stay here and be quiet."

Baby nodded in silence as Johnny stepped outside to meet Neil.

"What can I do for you Neil?" Johnny said as he stepped off the steps.

"Well, seems Penny had Roxy doing her dance lessons. Care to explain this Johnny? Penny wouldn't answer her door when I went by there." Neil said as he eyed Johnny closely.

"She has been sick Neil. Can't work if you are sick." Johnny returned.

Neil started to walk toward Johnny's cabin door. "You got company?"

"No I am by myself." Johnny said walking right in front of Neil and turning to stand in between Neil and the door.

Baby knew that Neil was about to come in. She had to hide herself quick. Where would se hide though? Only place she could hide would be the closet.

"Sure you are. Let me guess you were inside reading?" Neil chuckled sarcastically as he took a step back from Johnny.

"Look Neil, no one is in my cabin with me and Penny is sick. What else can I help you with?" Johnny said holding his frame trying to intimidate Neil.

Neil just had this snooty smirk on his face. "Tell Penny two more days and she better be back doing her lessons and she better not miss the Sheldrake tomorrow night!"

"We got it handled." Johnny said more sternly now.

"I want all changes to be approved by us first from now on. We clear on that?" Neil asked Johnny.

"Sure thing Neil." Johnny said as he watched Neil walk away.

He watched till Neil was out of sight before Johnny headed back into the cabin. He opened the door and didn't see Baby anywhere. "Baby."

The closet door opened and out Baby stepped. "Better safe than sorry."

"He just pisses me off! Like he is so high and mighty!" Johnny's face was red with anger. "This summer and I am out of here!"

"Calm down." Baby said as she hugged him tightly.

"You don't understand how badly that boy just urks me. It's like he talks down to us. I hate that." Johnny said as he hugged Baby in return.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't matter right now. We just need to concentrate on tomorrow night." Baby tried to explain.

"Your right, I don't need to get so worked up about him. I got a better thing for me to concentrate on." Johnny said as he slowly walked Baby to his bed.

"Now Mr. Castle his isn't what I meant." Baby said giving Johnny a little smile as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"You going to stay tonight?" Johnny asked as he gently kissed Baby's forehead.

"I think I will." Baby said as she pulled Johnny into a heated kiss.

"Does you daddy's know you are doing this?" Penny asked Baby as she pulled a black dress from her closet.

"He wouldn't approve of me deceiving Max like we are doing." Baby told her.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Penny laid the black dress out on the bed. "I got Roxy to get this from the dance studio."

Baby looked at the spaghetti strapped black chiffon dress. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah Johnny told me he couldn't wait to see you in this dress." Penny told her with a grin. "You got his heart Baby."

Baby looked up at Penny and smiled softly at her. "He has had mine for a long time."

That was true. Johnny had always had her heart, ever since the first time she seen him two years ago. They had always been a connection between them and it was obvious that even after two years it hasn't faded.

"It's going to look so good on you, unlike me." Penny said as she glanced at her healing bruises in the mirror.

"Penny, you are a beautiful woman. Don't say that about yourself." Baby said as she hugged Penny.

Tears were starting to form in Penny's eyes. "Thank you for this Baby."

"You don't have to thank me." Baby continued. "It's what friends are for."

"Look you and Johnny need to keep a low profile, okay?" Penny told Baby very seriously.

"I know we do. I don't want to get him fired. It's just hard for us to stay away from each other." Baby returned.

Johnny is all Baby's heart had longed for these past two years. Being away from him for so long, her feelings for him were buried deep inside her heart. Now that she is back here with him her heart released those feelings and much more.

Baby talked with Penny for a while longer and then headed to Johnny's cabin to get ready for their big night. She had told her parents that she was going to spend some time with Penny since she was feeling under the weather.


	11. Saying Goodbye

Baby reached Johnny's cabin to find Johnny, not dressed for the show, sitting on his bed next to a black suitcase and duffle bag. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Johnny looked up at Baby with this look on his face, a look of hurt. "I'm out Baby."

"What? How?" Baby couldn't believe what Johnny was saying to her. Johnny couldn't be fired again. "No!"

"Max was waiting for me after my lessons. He told me I was fired and to pack everything up and be off this property by sundown.

Tears were forming in Baby's eyes as she knelt down in front of Johnny. "Because of me?"

Johnny nodded his head yes as he pulled Baby up to him. "I am sorry."

Baby closed her eyes for a moment so she could take it all in. "This can't be happening. Not when we have found each other again. How did they find out?"

"Good ole Neil. He seen you leaving my cabin early this morning and it went down hill from there." Johnny sighed as he looked around this cabin. "Last time I will see this place."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Baby asked grasping at straws.

Johnny just held on to Baby as tight as he could. He didn't want to leave her. He never wanted to let her go. His heart was breaking. "No. I have to go Baby. I am just so sorry that we didn't have longer together."

Baby jumped to her feet. "Our relationship has been doomed from the start."

"Don't you say that! Our relationship has been special. I have loved every minute of it." Johnny said in defense.

"Then why do you have to always leave me?" Baby couldn't believe that Johnny had to leave her again. Her tears were coming more now.

"Don't cry. Come here." Johnny pulled her close to him again. He could feel the pain that Baby was feeling. He was feeling it ten times worse. "God knows I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't. We'll find a way to keep you here." Baby pulled her head up to look in Johnny's eyes. "We'll just have to try."

Johnny shook his head. "Baby, there is no other way. I got my second chance and I blew it."

"Blew it?" Baby wondered if he was having regrets about her.

"Don't take it like that. I don't have any regrets about you and I won't ever." He assured her.

"Where will you go?" Baby reached for Johnny's hand.

"My dad's I guess. Work in the Labor Union till I can find something else." Johnny held on to Baby's hand tight.

Baby could feel herself missing Johnny already. She couldn't bear to let him go again. She loved Johnny. She knew that for sure now. "I will come with you."

"What!" Johnny smirked at the idea. "You're out of your mind."

"No I am not. I will come with you. Johnny I can't stand the thought of being without you." Baby was ready to leave with him no matter what it cost her.

"Yeah, sure Baby. What about school, your parents, us being able to live? It's out of the question Baby. There is just no way." Johnny couldn't believe Baby said she would leave with him. "Besides, I might not be able to afford myself. I am not going to do that to you Baby. You are going to make something of yourself. I can't let you go with me and take the change of jeopardizing that."

Baby tried to plead with Johnny. "I can still go to school. We will just to figure it out in time."

"Forget it Baby. I won't let you do it." Johnny could see the frustration in Baby's face.

"Why are you giving up on us?" Baby was trying to understand Johnny.

"Baby, I don't know what the future holds but, right now I can't take you with me. I want to see you go far in life. You can't do that with me. Now I need to go." Johnny reached for his suitcase and duffle bag and placed them by the door. "Come give me a hug and a sweet kiss."

Baby lifted her stare from the floor and looked sadly at Johnny. "So this is it."

Johnny nodded as he held his arms out for Baby. "Come here please."

Baby ran into Johnny's arms and latched on tight. Don't forget me."

Johnny chuckled under his breath as he spoke. "How on earth could I forget you? I couldn't do it for two years so what make you think I would do it now. No way in hell."

Johnny leaned in to kiss Baby. He knew he would miss those precious lips of hers and her touch. He would be lost without her.

"Here I will walk you to your car." Baby said reaching to carry his duffle bag.

Johnny pulled the duffle bag from Baby's grasp. "No. We need to say our good byes here. I can't stand to see you in my rear view mirror again."

"I know we had a short time together this time but I loved every minute of it and would do it all over again if I could." Baby told him as she tried hard to hold back her tears.

Johnny reached to turn Baby's face to his. "I feel the same and I want you to know how amazing you are. You are so special I can't put it into words. I will always be thankful and cherish all the moments we had. You have changed me forever. Just promise me you will graduate college and fulfill all of your dreams. Promise me."

"I promise." Baby sighed as she watched Johnny give her a little wink.

Johnny leaned in to kiss her one last time. It was a different kiss then she had ever had before. It seemed like a kiss that could last forever. It was an aggressive but gentle kiss all in one.

"Take care." Johnny said as he ended the kiss to hold Baby tight again.

"You too." Baby knew she was fixing to have to let Johnny go. It was killing her inside.

"Frances Houseman, I love you." Johnny knew from deep down in his soul he loved this girl. "You are so beautiful."

Baby was ready to repeat those words to him so badly. "Johnny I lo-"

Johnny stopped her before she could speak those life changing words. "Please, don't say it. I can't bear to hear them and leave you right after I have heard them."

Baby nodded that she understood as Johnny reached for his bags. With a quick smile and a "see ya" he was gone. Baby watched him out of the cabin window get in car and drive away. Her heart was breaking so bad she couldn't stand it. What would happen to them then? Would she ever see him again?


	12. Trying to Get Over Him

"Figured I would find you out here." Jake said as he walked toward Baby at the lake. "Lisa told me what happened."

"Same old thing, Daddy. I just can't win." Baby sighed as she watched her Daddy take a seat next to her.

"You weren't really going to Penny's tonight were you?" Jake asked Baby.

Baby shook her head no as tears were beginning to form. "Please don't be mad at me Daddy."

"Baby, don't you know you can always tell me anything? Just be honest with me." Jakes glanced out over the lake. "That is all I ask."

"I know Daddy, I am sorry. I had no idea he was going to be here. I found out you talked to Max about getting his job back." Jake handed Baby a tissue.

"I thought he deserved another chance." Jake began, "But, I didn't realize that Max told him to stay away from you this season. Just know it was nothing against you."

"It was so hard to stay away from him. Then I had to say goodbye to him again. Daddy it hurt so badly." Baby reached over to hold Jake's hand. "I love him Daddy, I just love him."

Jake seen Baby's love for Johnny shine from her eyes. He wished he could make this all better for her. He only knew that Johnny could take it all away. He didn't want to see her in pain. "I know you do and in time you will heal. It's really late. We better get some rest."

Days and weeks had went by and the last night at Kellerman's had arrived. These past weeks had been so hard without Johnny. Everything reminded her of him. She watched Max make his end of the season speech and Neil strut around, the staff and guests singing, and the missing last dance. Since Johnny was gone no one preformed the last dance. Baby was so ready to go home; back to school and back to letting her mind drift from the thought of Johnny. It was tormenting her not to see him. She had to get her life back in order and ready for college. Tomorrow they would be leaving Kellerman's and next week she will be back to school.

"Why don't you come down to the staff cabin? You know there is going to be a party tonight. Billy said he could sneak us down there. Besides Max will never go up there." Lisa fluffed her hair one last time.

"I don't think so Lisa. I have already changed for bed anyway." Baby wasn't much in the mood for partying especially going down the the staff cabin for the party. Johnny would be all she thought about then.

""Tonight is mine and Billy's last night together. I just want to have some fun." Lisa told her as she took a look in the mirror.

"I just don't feel up to it. We have to get up early in the morning so I am going to go ahead and crash for the night." Baby replied. "You go ahead."

"Okay, if Mom or Dad asks where I am, cover for me okay. I probably won't come in tonight if you know what I mean." Lisa winked at Baby.

"Have fun and tell Penny I will drop by to see her before we leave in the morning." Baby climbed into bed and pulled the covers up.

Baby couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. She knew she would get a little piece when she left this place. She couldn't let her mind wonder to Johnny. He was gone and she hadn't heard from him, which that kind of surprised her. She figured she would. Guess it was just too good to be true.

It was about one a.m. when she heard Lisa come in. She wondered why she came back. Baby flipped the lamp on only to see it wasn't Lisa standing there. "Johnny?"

Johnny was standing beside her bed. "Baby, I love you. Come with me. I want to take you away with me."

"Oh Johnny. I will go where ever you want me to go." Baby reached to hold Johnny but, she kept reaching. She finally came to her senses and realized she had been dreaming. Why won't he come back for her?


	13. Love Always Prevails

Baby awoke the next morning to a knock at the door. Baby glanced over at her clock and seen it was 7:00 a.m. Who could it be this early? She opened her door to see her father standing there.

"Morning sweetheart." Jake said as he kissed Baby on the cheek.

"Morning. Is everything okay?" Baby asked wondering what he could possibly want so early.

"I want you to get dressed and meet me at the dance hall in one hour okay." Jake told Baby.

"What for? What is going on?" Baby asked more confused than ever. "I really need to pack."

"Packing you can do later. I will tell you everything when you get to the dance hall. Hurry, get ready now. Don't dilly daddle and tell Lisa to get her sleepy head out of the bed." Jake said unaware that Lisa was not in the room.

Baby had no idea what was going on but she did as she was told. What could her Dad be up to? There was only one way to find out. She had to admit she was quite eager.

She reached the dance hall to see Jake walking down the porch steps. "Right on time."

"Daddy, what is going on?" Baby asked him.

"Baby, I am so proud of you. I love you with all my heart. I want you to be happy." Jake said as she reached out to hug Baby tight.

"I am so confused." Baby told Jake. "Tell me what is going on."

"I bet you are. Soon all you questions will be answered." Jake escorted Baby up to the door and quickly opened it for her. "I will meet you later." With that Jake walked off.

Baby walked in the empty dance hall. It was quite dark. There was no sounds or light from anywhere. There were no windows so no morning light shinned through. Why did Jake want her to come here?

All of the sudden the lights above the stage came on. Baby quickly turned her attention to that stage which appeared to be unoccupied. She walked closer to it. Still no sounds. As she made it to the foot of the stage she began to hear a familiar song. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard "_Time of My Life_" playing through the speakers. Her heart was beating frantically. Then in walked Johnny from the right side of the stage.

"Johnny!" Baby quickly ran up the stairs and onto the stage and straight into Johnny's arms.

"Told you I wouldn't forget you." He held onto her tight as he sweetly kissed her soft lips. "Dance with me."

"No argument for me." Baby replied as she formed her stance ready to dance with the man she loved.

Both were silent as they danced together. With twirls, spins, and dips they danced the Mambo. They kept their eyes locked on each others. They could feel the love between them. It was shinning through. As the part for the lift approached Johnny backed away from Baby and gave her a quick nod. She was ready. She ran up to Johnny and with a quick jump she was up. At that moment she felt piece. She knew she loved him with all her heart. As Johnny brought her down he kissed down the side of her neck. He loved this girl there was no denying that.

As the song ended Johnny spoke. "Baby, I have missed you so much. It killed me being away from you and I never want to fill that pain again. I don't want you to feel it either. You are my life and my happiness. I will follow you anywhere this world leads you. All I ask of you is to be with me for the rest of my life and love me as I love you." Johnny knelt down to one knee "Frances Houseman will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Johnny pulled out a gleaming diamond ring as Baby had to compose herself. "Oh, Johnny! Of course I will marry you. Yes, yes, yes!!"

Johnny stood up to gently slide the ring on Baby's finger He then took Baby in his arms and claimed his kisses he had longed weeks for. "I promise you I will make you the happiest woman alive. I will move to Massachusetts while you go to school, anything to be with you."

"Johnny, I love you so much. I couldn't be happier." With tears in her eyes she pulled Johnny into another kiss.

"We can make it Baby." Johnny assured her. "I have plans. I have already talked to a dance studio in South Hadley about being an instructor. I have been for an interview and everything. See Baby, it's all falling into place."

"I am still in shock. Do you have the job?" Baby asked him.

"Yes. I start next week. The same time you start college. I have us an apartment close to the college. Your Dad said it wasn't too late to cancel your dorm room. But, if you don't like the apartment I will gladly find you another one." Johnny told her with such happiness.

"I am sure I would like anything you pick out." Baby told him as she kissed his cheek. "You are amazing Johnny. I can't believe you would do all this for me."

"It's all because I love you and I always will." Johnny told her giving her a quick wink.

."How did you afford this beautiful ring?" She knew there was no way Johnny could have afforded it.

"You can thank your father for that one." Johnny told her. "I called your father two days ago and told him that I loved you and wanted to marry you. He was much obliged to help. He nearly insisted."

Baby couldn't believe her ears. "I can't believe it. My dreams are coming true."

"I told your father I didn't take hand outs and that we would pay him back for this ring but, he told me he just wants his little girl happy." Johnny seen that Baby's face was glowing.

"This is a lot to take in. It's mind blowing. I never would have dreamed in a million years I would be here accepting a marriage proposal from you." Baby's heart was about to beat away.

"Well, believe it because out lives are just beginning together." Johnny reached up to touch Baby's face. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I am never letting you go again."

"You won't ever have to." Baby said as she gave Johnny a quick kiss.

"We better go get you packed. I am sure your parents are waiting on us to deliver the good news." Johnny said as he escorted Baby outside into the cool morning air. "Your parents want us to spend a few days with them before we head up to South Hadley."

And with that Johnny and Baby we off and starting their lives together.


End file.
